In Memory Of
by barneyrockz
Summary: A one-shot about the funeral of a great person and the forging of a new understanding. Takes place after the end of the last book. WARNING: Contains 7th book spoilers.


This is my first Harry Potter or even non-Pride and Prejudice story so just go with it.

* * *

In the Hogwarts courtyard the newly constructed statue stood proudly over the assembled audience. It was a perfect replica of the original person, but today no one could admire it. The entire Hogwarts school, as well as many others, had come for a funeral. They watched the coffin slide into the tomb built at the base of the statue and not a sound was made, other then the uncontrollable sobbing to which many had succumbed.

Hermione stood in Ron's arms, tears rapidly falling down her cheeks. Ron held her and tried to comfort her, but he could not stop the few tears that leaked out. There was something unreal about his death. After all of the times they imagined it happening, they could not bring themselves to face the reality.

He had died a hero. He had done what few dared to do, stand up to Voldemort. He tried to stop Voldemort and bring him down and in the end his efforts had been rewarded. Though this achievement had cost him his life.

He had, had many faults and had made many mistakes, but those did not define a person, because after all, no one's perfect. It is how they choose to atone and make amends for their faults and mistakes that truly shows a persons worth. After the hardships he had had to endure in his life, it was heart rending to see him go now, in the prime of his life, before he ever got any true enjoyment out of life. He had been raised by horrible people and treated cruelly. He survived by being able to go to Hogwarts. It had been his home and sanctuary. He'd had friends there and had learned to love. But someone must have hated him, for the ones he loved were often the ones to get hurt and even killed. Dumbledore had understood. That was how they could share such a strong bond. He would have done anything for Dumbledore and his dying breath was used to follow his orders, even though the old man had died the year before. He had loyalty to those he trusted.

He would be missed by all. He would never live to see the fruits of his labor. He would never see a world without Voldemort.

Draco stood with his parents and allowed two tears to drop from his eyes. Though he had treated him horribly on several occasions, he knew he would truly miss the man laying in the coffin. He turned to look at his father. Lucius was deathly pale, but seemed unsure of how to react. Draco turned to his mother and saw tears freely cascading down her cheeks. He had saved her son. She did not care who he was. He was definitely worthy of her tears. She looked at Draco and gave his shoulder a squeeze. He knew everything would be alright.

Harry Potter stood at the base of the statue and cried harder than anyone. He knelt down and carefully pour some liquid into the ground at the head of the coffin. "Thank you." He whispered between sobs, "But this is not mine to keep. May you have it and rest in peace."

And so Severus Snape was buried. The crowd slowly dissipated, until Narcissa and Harry were the only ones left. They met each others tear streaked eyes and understood each other. Narcissa stood and moved towards Harry and gave him a hug. He returned it and both stayed in this position, trying to remove some of the sorrow the other was feeling. Eventually they stood and Harry put his hand out to shake, she did not hesitate to take it.

"Thank you," Narcissa said quietly, "For saving my son."

"Thank you," Harry replied in the same tone, "For saving my life." An understanding had been reached and both walked their separate ways to their separate lives. Though they may never see each other again, both knew they would always trust and their understanding would never disappear.

The statue would remain in Hogwarts forever. And students would look at it and always admire the man enclosed within its base. Many stopped to read the plaque that covered the side.

'In memory of Severus Snape, a great man to the end. His bravery shall not be forgotten. May he rest in peace.'

* * *

What do you think? This was just something random I thought up last night. Is it any good?


End file.
